Fairly OddParents: 18th Surprise (Timmy POV)
by DimetriWarrior
Summary: Today is Vicky's B-Day, which means no babysitting! But...how do you react as a hormonally unbalanced boy when your hot, hormonally turned-on babysitter arrives at your doorstep? -LEMON- Timmy x Vicky


"Uhh, Vicky, I-"

"ZiP iT, tWeRp! JuSt Do NoT mAkE tHiS aWeKaRd!"

And to think that this all started this morning…

"…ake up. WAKE UP, TIMMY!" I jumped and my head went through the ceiling. Nothing unusual; by my standards, this is normal. A *POOF* and I was on the floor. Dressed, of course. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were beaming me the most uncomfortable smiles. I turned around and saw why. The calendar. Today was Vicky's B-Day. "…Alright." I lazily said as I crawled back into bed. That's when it hit me. Hard. "YAHOO! NO VICKY TODAY!"

I sat on the railing and slid down. Today, there will be CELEBRATIONS. The one day of the year I don't have to worry about her. And it's a Saturday, no less. Time for the celebratory Breakfast of NO BABYSITTERS! And mom's not awake, so I'd better be careful. One bowl, one carton of milk, one box of Crash Nebula's Space Puffs, and a spoon. _Yum, no interuptions makes me a happy boy_. With that thought in mind, I silently dug in.

After a long, eventful day of wishing and burning and stuff, I was beat. Meaning that I had nothing else to do. So I just laid back and watched TV in my room. _Mmm, cheesepuffs_. Too much perfection of the lactated spheres. KNOCK KNOCK. I didn't expect any visitors. I found that mom and dad went for an adventure before I woke, but they have KEYS. Who could it be this late? "Hey, Timmy!"

All of my body told me to slam the door in her face, but a part of me felt obligated to let her in. She came in anyway, though. It wasn't like the door was cracked. Turners always had the door-open-wide thing. She hadn't brought anything, but I still didn't feel safe. "Vicky. Why are you here? And wet?" Yes, it had been raining. "Oh. I thought we could do something fun." "Fun?" She came over to me and put her hand to the back of my neck. I naturally shivered. She pointed to me. "Yes. _Fun_." Then, without any time to react, she kissed me. KISSED ME! ON THE LIPS! She took me into the guest bedroom. This is where we come full circle.

She stuck against the wall. She looked at me with what I knew was 'a seductive smirk' as she pulled down my pants. She was surprise when she saw my huge, throbbing member. "Uhh, Vicky, I-" "ZiP iT, tWeRp! JuSt Do NoT mAkE tHiS aWeKaRd!" She grabbed my boxers and pulled them down teasingly. Of course, my body takes it as a positive and gets even harder. She gently clasped the shaft and lick at its opening. I moaned. I'd never felt like this before. I felt weird and it got stronger when she took the bulb in. _Sh-shit! Her mouth feels too good!_ She began to piston as she took in more of me. She moaned the whole time…and I couldn't contain myself. I came and she drunk every last bit of it. She slowly released me, smirking. "Hehe. That wasn't too bad. But now is where it gets complicated…Sorry." I only nodded because I wanted that feeling again, and getting on her bad side wouldn't help. So now she takes her shirt off, showing her C-cups and all their glory. All of it. The bra was lace. To me, or my body, it made sense. So I followed suit, taking off the hat and shirt I seem to have an endless supply of. She slowly pulled off her dark blue jeans while seductively licking her lips. She then sat down and asked me to pull off her panties. _I would love to tease her. Is she expecting it? _So I spread her legs and grab onto her panties with my teeth. Then I ever so slowly pulled them off, getting a moan from her. We got underneath the blanket when she got on top of me. On a side note, the rainstorm had escalated to a thunderstorm and had shut off the power in the house. It got me hornier that we were without sight. On top of that, something hot and wet was pressing against my member. QQQQWWWEEEE! _Oh shit! God damn! _She came down on me and the feeling was too much. We were having sex and I felt too great. So great even…that I grabbed her head and pressed her lips against mine. Hers stops resisting completely, leaving me to tangle with serpent. Her moans had gotten louder and louder. With everything I had left, I grabbed her waist let out one final moan and thrust, releasing a bowls' worth of cum into her. She also came and fell onto of me. I decided to take the opportunity to grope her C's, instigating a moan from her. But she was deep asleep. Asleep. Wait just a-

I woke in my bedroom. It's Vicky's 18th B-Day. Everything that happened wasn't real. So why did it feel real? Suddenly, I realized the inevitable; wet dreams mean I'm growing up. I look to my godparents. Peacefully asleep. Four years is all I have left with them.


End file.
